Tara Beaumont
Terra was the daughter of Angel Lovel and Sephiroth Cresent. She's the eldest birth daughter of Angel's and Sephiroth's only child. Terra was the best friend of Talon Michelle Rolling and the long time girlfriend of Caim Rhapsodos. Terra was the mother of Alice Georgina Rolling and Red Rhapsodos. Personality Terra was a rather complex woman, she would show people what they wanted to see rather than how she actually felt. As a child Terra was very apathetic about things (her Aunt Rikku had compared her to Paine), until she discovered boys and parties and how good it made her feel to be told she was pretty. Terra would often act quite ditzy or act like 'just a pretty face', when she was in fact, immensily intelligent and had strong views and moral stances. Terra was always scared of showing who she really was. Terra enjoyed peace and quite most, she was immensily happy if she just got to be with her daughters and Caim and just got to sit there, enjoying each others company. As a child Terra had a split personality, she would often lash out and become violent if this took control, however in late adult hood the split personality became a seperate human interily (Terah Noir). Powers Terra has S cells in her blood from her father Sephiroth, she was born to be a weapon used by her father, as a child she could hear his voice in her mind and was easily suseptible to do anything he told her. However, Terra would always stay close to her mother or some of the adults while growing up, to avoid hearing her fathers voice, this meant that none of her powers ever fully devolped. Terra could summon weapons however, mostly thin daggers, but she never really fought. She also had good elemental control from her mother and was very agile. Terra never trained her powers and they remained weak throughout her whole life, if she had been trained or been taken by her father she would have most likely been a force to be reckoned with. Terra could also occasionally see vague visions of the future, a week before her murder she had seen herself die, which is why she locked herself away in her room. Childhood Because of the immense power inside of her Terra grew up very quickly, she was only carried by her mother for a couple of months and barely had an infancy. Terra did however, age slightly slower as a teenager to make up for this. Thoughout her childhood Terra was a pretty quite young girl, she would barely speak, often getting Skye to do it for her, she exelled at school but made no friends and kept very much to herself. This started to change however, when Terra befriended Talon. Talon gave Terra the confidence she needed and broke her out of her shell. The two became inseperable, this is when Terra started dressing up, meeting boys and going to parties; its also when she started her modling career. As Terra spent more and more time with Talon she was able to get her personality more under control as well as her mental state to some degree, Terra could bloke out her fathers voice and her split personality no longer took control. But whenever Terra was left alone she started to slip back into her old ways. Adolescence Terra dated many boys as she got older, she liked how they treat her and made her feel, though they always wanted more from her and Terra would break up with them quite quickly. When Terra was 16 she started dating Dante, she'd grown up with him her whole life but she just started seeing him in a different way; they were quite happy while they were together, they didn't have any major problems and did function quite well as a couple, this was until Terra found out she was pregnant. She'd been living with Talon in their own apartment for a while and Talon started noticing Terra's mood swings and the extra weight. Terra was distraught when she found out she was pregnant, though Terra did like Dante she wasn't in love with him and was sure they wouldn't last; she didn't want a child to get caught in the middle of that; Terra's mental state started to slip again, her mind became irratic and she didn't know what to do. She began drinking in heavy quantities and when Dante eventually found out about the baby she went to get an abortion. This was something Terra immediatly regretted, something that would stay on her consious for the rest of her life, she felt she was constantly being punished for this one action. Terra and Dante's relationship broke down after that, though they didn't offically break up they never really spoke again and didn't feel comfortable around eachother. A couple of months later Caim returned home from SOLIDER, when Caim had first left they'd started writing letters to eachother but when Caim stopped Terra thought something had happened to him or he just didn't want to speak to her anymore. Terra had always liked Caim and had been sorry they couldn't have spent more time together before he left so when they got to write to eachother she loved hearing from him, when he stopped she felt incredibly lonely. When he returned home Terra was angry at him for a while, this changed when she found all the letters he'd wrote to her but was never allowed to post; that was the moment Terra fell in love with Caim and her feelings never changed since. When Talon started partying heavily Terra had always gone with her, the two would come home completely drunk and hungover for the next day, Terra eventually stopped when she realised how it was effecting both her body and her relationship with Caim; Terra tried to convince Talon to stop but she wouldn't listen. Terra tried to still go with Talon every now and then to make sure she didn't get hurt or taken advantage of, Terra would also try and mend rifts between Talon's family; Terra would babysit Grace when Kenton had to work and would go to anything Grace needed her to (she had occasionally been to parent teacher meetings with Kenton and gone to see some of Grace's school plays). Career Terra modeled from the age of 14 to her death, she was an immensily beautiful young woman and people were encaptured by her beauty. Terra liked to model because she didn't have to think, no one really cared about what she had to say or think, just as long as she was pretty everything was fine; it was a way of her reverting to her childhood when she wouldn't speak and it made her feel strangely safe. This did in turn have an effect on Terra though, she would spend hours getting ready, wearing alot of make up and expensive clothes as she thought no one would care for her at all if she didn't look like this. Caim would tell her constantly he didn't care how she looked and she was infact more beautiful when she was just herself; after the age of 20 Terra wore very little make up unless she was at work and bought clothes that made her feel good rather. When working Terra used the false name 'Murrell' as to keep her family safe. Everyone knew who the Rolling, Lennox's and Rhapsodos's were at the time and Terra didn't want anyone tracking them because of her. While pregnant with Red, Terra still worked; she had a week maternity leave overall. The agency kept trying to convice Terra to sign Red up but she refused, the only way they would stop hassling her was if she worked as much as possible. Adulthood Terra was in a steady relationship with Caim for all her adult life, they tried for children but Terra kept miscarrying, Caim told her to stop trying as it upset her so but eventually Terra became pregnant with Red. Terra was very close to her daughter and loved being together as a family. After Terra had started her own family she found it harder to spend as much time with Grace, Terra would still go see Kenton to make sure he was doing okay but Grace didn't need her as much. Terra struggled quite badly after Talon had died and relied much more heavily on Caim. As Terra got older she started to get depressed, she would spend alot of time in her room by herself or just wondered aimlessly around the house. The only time she left home was to go to work and she would sleep alot when she came home. As an adult Terra became alot closer to her daughter Alice, they were brought together by Alice's girlfriend, Clarissa and Terra eventually feel in love with her eldest daughter. She offered as much to support to Alice as she could and was very encouraging of her relationship with Clarissa. Every Friday afternoon Terra and Alice used to go out shopping, they'd have coffee and talk, sometimes they'd even watch a movie or do some special activity together. Terra finally found forgiveness in her actions by being with Alice, she was a very sweet, naive girl and Terra wanted to do everything to keep her happy and smiling. Murder The owner of Terra's modeling agency had been obsessed with Terra's beauty since she was 18 (when he took over the company), he got her to work long hours and had been trying to convince Terra to leave Caim, marry another model and have more children that he thought would be perfection. The week before he murder Terra had told her boss she was going to quit, she told him she loved Caim and her daughter and she didn't want her job to ruel her life anymore, her boss wasn't happy with this however, he didn't really care about Terra as a person just her beauty, he decided he would have more control over her image if she was dead. He hired an insane man named Tony, planted ideas in his head and told Terra to go to his house for a photoshoot. While there Tony lashed out and violently and bruetely killed Terra. Relationships Angel Lovel Terra had a very good relationship with her mother, she found comfort in her mother whenever thing else seemed bad. Terra didn't really see her mother that much throughout her life however, she was always very consious that she had been conceived through rape and at times thought her mother would hate her. Angel was always very loving to Terra though, she was her beautiful baby girl, she didn't care how she had come to be she just loved what was here now. Sephiroth Cresent Terra was very much scared of her father Sephiroth, even after he had joined the family with no memories of his previous actions Terra didn't want to forgive him. She thought everything he'd done, especially to her and her mother shouldn't just be whiped away, she thought he should haven't earnt forgiveness rather than just getting it. Terra made no real effort to know her father later in life, she didn't really like Red associating with him either. All of this was basically rooted from fear, Terra also thought if she spent time around her father the powers inside her could activate somehow and she just wanted to be normal. Baralai Lennox Although Baralai wasn't her biological father Terra would still call him dad and daddy, Baralai accepted Terra as his own child and although they may not have been overly affectionate to one another or spent a great deal of time together Terra loved Baralai as her father greatily. Skye Justine Lennox Skye was Terra's older sister, they had a very close relationship. They had an almost physic connection that Terra had placed in Skye's head soon after her own birth. As children Skye would often speak for Terra and would barely leave her side, they would support eachother and always knew how to make the other feel better, sometime just through their presense. But as they got older they started to grow apart, they spent less time together though their connection was neve weakened; they always seemed to know what was happening with the other, even if they hadn't seen eachother for a while. Terra felt immensily guilty for not seeing Skye while she was in hospital and they tried to spend a lot of time together before her death. Caim Rhapsodos Terra was vastly in love with Caim. Caim was really the only person to know the real Terra and all the thought and fears that passed through her head. Terra wasn't always happy and smiling around Caim, she would often be at her most vunerable, but Caim was really the only person she trusted enough to act that way around. Talon Michelle Rolling Talon was Terra's best friend, they were immensily close, they would share a room thoughout their adolescene and eventually moved in together. Terra and Talon would often joke about being a couple but no one really know what relationship they had in that respect. Talon knows basically every secret about Terra. Dante Michael Rolling Terra and Dante were a couple for a short while and had a daughter together, Alice. After their relationship they never really spoke that much again, Terra felt awkward and guilty whenever she saw Dante and never thought that he forgave her. Siblings The only sibling Terra got on very well with was Skye, the rest she had a pretty tense relationship with. Dawn disliked Terra because of her relationship with Dante and Kenton and Terra always felt that they were competing for Talon's affections, however as they both got older Kenton and Terra became very close. Terra would help look after both Kenton himself and Grace, Terra tried to fill the hole Talon had left in their house but she found this harder to do after she had to look after her own family, but Kenton and Terra still remained very close. Terra had never really formed any bonds with any of the triplets or Otis. Children Terra was very close to both her daughters before her death. Terra and Red had a pysic connection similair to Skye and Terra's and Red would barely leave Terra's side. When Alice was first brought back to life Terra rejected Alice because she was scared and didn't understand but as she got to know Alice they became very close, Alice and Terra were similair in many ways. Grace Olivia Lennox-Rolling Terra was Grace's Godmother, she would try and help Kenton look after Grace whenever Talon was out partying, Terra tried very hard to be a mother figure towards Grace and hoped she could help her to grow up happy. Terra loved Grace like a daughter. Trivia *Terra could not wake up without a cup of coffee, she would be ditzy and out of it if she woke up without one. *Terra would sleep walk, she often moved her clothes around and wouldn't be able to find them in the morning. *Terra was a terrible cook, anything she tried to make she would burn. *Terra doesn't really know where her blond hair is from (as her mothers is brown/black and her fathers is silver) but its her natural colour. *Terra has sort of turquoise coloured eyes; the pupils would turn into slits if she tapped into her father powers. *Through her life Terra seemed to resemble her Aunt Rikku more than her own mother. *Terra and Talon look almost like twins. *DOB - April 23rd Category:The XIV